Love Song For No One
by da-super-dude
Summary: Sequel to Come Around. It seems the team likes rules. Like the one about New Years. So what happens when they have to deal with Murphy’s Law. Contains a lot of jealous reactions within certain pairings! BB and Hodgela to be exact!
1. Chapter 1

Love Song For No One

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. Because people would notice certain changes if I did. I don't own 'Crying' by Aerosmith or 'Can't Touch This' by MC Hammer.

Pairings: Hodgela, B/B and Zach/OC

Sequel to Come Around. It seems the team likes rules. Like the one about New Years. So what happens when they have to deal with Murphy's Law.

A/N: It's been a week since New Years. And don't worry there will be a whole lot more B/B here. **Oh BTW, there might be some inconsistencies regarding army protocol and archaeological protocol in this chapter, so please excuse it.**

(-X-)

Angela sighed as she gave herself a once-over in the mirror. Her eyes didn't look as puffy as they had last night, but she did feel very sleepy. That didn't help the dread she already felt at going back to work. She'd skipped work for a week, at an attempt to avoid Hodgins. And now, she felt as though she could stand being in the same room as he was without bursting into tears.

Her hair was co-operating, unlike its usual self. _Maybe I should break guys' hearts more often,_ Angela thought. Her eyes start to tear once more. _Damn it!!! Why does this man have such an effect on me??? _She never got this way for dumping a man. She sniffled, trying to keep those tears at bay. _I will stay strong. HE is not going to affect me at all!!! _

So with her strong resolution in mind she left the house. It had been a week since she had . . . she couldn't even bring herself to say it. But Bones had helped her through it. They had watched so many chick-flicks that Angela was starting to dislike them severely. They had gone power-shopping. Bones had not bought much, but Angela had bought three items from every store they visited. She was wearing a few of her new purchases in an effort to 'feel like a new woman'. Not the shallow heart-breaker that she was. Her mood sunk lower. She drove by Starbucks. Normally she hated them, preferring to stick to her herbal tea. It was healthier for her system. But for once she felt like having a cappuccino. A good strong cappuccino. Maybe it would raise her spirits.

She parked near by and quickly headed in. As it was eight in the morning the usual morning crowd was there. As she got into line, many male customers eyed her appreciatively. Not that she noticed; her mind was elsewhere. She chuckled as she remembered what Hodgins always said about Starbucks. They were government agencies in disguise. Why were there so many branches? All over the world? It was a way to hide their agents. No one suspects the person who makes them coffee. Human beings were programmed that way. If someone gave them coffee they would get an award. Not to mention the fact that what you ordered was actually a test. To see if you were ideal for their kind of work. It was a personality test.

She straightened her maroon top with short sleeves. It had a deep neck but she had worn a white slip underneath, which covered most of her cleavage. She was wearing an olive green skirt that ended at least five inches below her knees along with brown suede boots she had dug out of her closet. She had a nice leader belt with a solid buckle her dad had gotten her from Texas. It said 'Hell's Angel', and that's what she felt like now. But it was hanging loosely on her hips. She had accessorized with a few pieces of jewellery that she normally wore.

She finally reached the front of the line. By now she was hungry from the wait and no breakfast. She ordered a cappuccino and a chocolate brownie. After she was done she hurried to her car. She drove to work as fast as she could. She was a few minutes late and she didn't want to have to ask Hodgins for a recap. Se switched on the radio to help while the time away.

_There was a time  
When I was so broken hearted  
Love wasn't much of a friend of mine  
The tables have turned, yeah  
cause me and them ways have parted  
That kind of love was the killin' kind  
Now listen  
All I want is someone I cant resist  
I know all I need to know by the way that I got kissed_

It was on the channel Hodgins had chosen yesterday. She sighed. But his taste in music was good. She was lucky as she reached the Jeffersonian quickly and didn't have to listen to the song for much longer. She drove to her parking space and got out quickly.

"Hell hates me. . ." she muttered to herself as she got out of the car. She took her coffee and brownie with her. She rushed into the Jeffersonian. The team looked like they were on the main platform. She put down the brownie on one of the lab tables and rushed to where the team was standing.

Booth was standing behind Brennan as she explained what she was doing. _Typical, _Angela thought. _He is SO in love with her . . . I wonder what happened between them on New Years . . . _she frowned as she remembered her New Years. Hodgins and Zach were facing her as they listened. There was a big gap between them. As Angela neared she had to make a quick decision, where did she stand? Hodgins and she weren't on speaking terms yet. She quickly decided to stand next to Zach.

Booth gave her a smile. Brennan acknowledged her with a nod. Zach did nothing as he was focused on what Brennan was saying. And Hodgins . . . well he looked at her and just gave her a nod. She felt worse. She had wanted to call him and apologise and tell him that they should get back together. But she was too scared. What must he have thought? She wasn't sure if they could work together comfortably again. She just tried to follow what Brennan was saying. _This is why dating between co-workers was always a bad idea. _She thought.

"So in a week we will be leaving. This institute is paying for the whole thing, so you better tell Dr. Goodman if you are going to do so." Brennan concluded.

Confused, Angela had to ask, "Where are we going?"

"Italy," Zach answered quickly and awkwardly. He then shuffled off very, _very_ quickly. Angela wondered what was wrong with him. Then she remembered. Hodgins and he were room-mates. She sighed and turned to walk away when suddenly something started blaring out of the lab speakers.

_Can't touch this_

_Oh oh oh oh _

_Can't touch this _

She flinched. This was the last thing she wanted to hear. She searched for Hodgins, who had stopped in his tracks the moment he had heard the song. But that was for a moment, he continued on. His back was turned to her so he could not see his reaction but she did hear something that sounded like,

"I have GOT to take those speakers down!!!"

Booth on the other hand had a Cheshire-cat smile on his face. He was SO going to get his revenge on Angela for teasing him about Bones. But the song didn't have the desired effect. Hodgins didn't seem happy about it. And Angela had a frown on her face. Normally she would have chuckled, but today was not normally. Maybe they didn't want anyone to know yet. But even if that was the case they wouldn't have these reactions. Something must have happened.

Booth prided himself on being a good detective as he had told Bones several times. So he did the one thing he knew might get him the information he needed.

"Hey Booones!!!" He called her name loudly, stretching the 'o' as far as it would go. He didn't know where she had gone but he had to find her quickly. He knew that she might know something, Angela would have told her. Chicks always told their closest friends. It was the unspoken rule.

"In here!!!" Bones was forced to raise her voice louder than she might have normally but due to the music she had to be loud.

Booth found her sitting at her desk typing. Those reports he had given her last week had been signed a long while back. She was probably working on her book. Booth thought that it was ironic - yes Booth knew the word 'ironic' – that she could capture the emotions that her characters felt perfectly, yet when it came to other people, in the real world, she could not communicate what she felt and had a hard time putting it into words.

He stood there for a moment lost in thought, as he watched her. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She always did that as she typed something out. It was an unconscious habit she had picked up somewhere. He wondered if she did that when she was younger. It was like when Parker brushed his thick hair away from his forehead as he coloured. Booth always wondered if he would do it as he was older. Probably not, knowing Rebecca she would give him a hair cut by the time he was a teenager. He chuckled to himself. Bones didn't hear it as the music was too loud. Booth wondered if she would have noticed anyways, she seemed too engrossed in her work.

He cleared his throat. He didn't get a response from her. She didn't seem to notice at all. He tried again, this time louder. She didn't react. _Oh well_, he sighed. He wished she would look up already. He didn't mind staring at her but it would be nice to get some attention.

"Hey Bones," he said quite loudly as he walked into the office. Maybe it would have been a good idea if he had killed the music before walking in here.

"Yes Booth," she replied loudly as well.

"What are you doing?" he said due to lack of conversation starters.

She looked up to see him enter her office and take a seat in front of her. He sat back and crossed on foot on top of his other. He seemed quite comfortable sitting there. He didn't look like he would leave anytime soon. _Better humour him_, she thought.

"Typing out a chapter of my next novel." She replied.

"So is my 'handsome and witty' character going to get some action?" he asked.

"It isn't your character." She corrected him. "Besides, I don't know what you mean." She added later on.

"Well anyone who reads your book, and then meets me knows it's based on me." He counter argued. "And what don't you know I mean?"

"How do they know it's based on you? More importantly, how do YOU know it's based on you? You have no evidence to substantiate that claim." She explained. "What does 'get some action mean'?" She really didn't know what it meant.

She was starting to get impatient. Maybe this humouring him idea wasn't so good. It looked like they were going to get into one of those pointless arguments they always seemed to get into.

"Well the 'handsome and witty' part, gives it away." He sounded as though that part was obvious. "It means . . . you know . . . does he get to . . . sleep with anyone?"

"You are not handsome . . ." she gave him an annoyed look, "and you are definitely NOT witty!!!"

He looked hurt at what she had said. She looked thoughtful for a moment. He hoped she was changing her opinion about him. She looked back at the screen, lost in thought. Finally she looked at him. "No. 'Your' character is not going to sleep with anyone."

He shot her a hurt look followed by a sulky one. He crossed his arms across his chest and refused to look at her. He seemed to launch into a very 'Parker-ish' pout with his bottom lip sticking out. She laughed at his immaturity.

"It's not funny," he told her matter-of-factly. That just triggered a fit of laughter that was even worse. He broke off eye contact with the empty doorway and turned looked at her. She seemed so carefree when she laughed. He wished she would laugh more often. Well actually, he wished that she would laugh more often at his jokes. But it seemed that whenever she laughed it was AT him. He chuckled at that though he didn't know why it was funny.

Then she became serious again. "Why are you laughing?" she'd never known Booth to laugh at himself, except when he was being sarcastic. And she never knew when he was being sarcastic. Though this didn't seem very sarcastic. Or when he had cracked some sort of 'in' joke that only he seemed to understand. Maybe Booth knew something she didn't.

He stopped laughing when she asked him that. "I don't know," he seemed confused as well. "Anyway, I had to ask you something."

"See." She seemed triumphant. Though he had no clue as to why.

"You do take forever to reach a conclusion."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I- You know what? This is going to take a while. And as much fun as this is I have work to get back to work soon."

"You find this fun?" Bones seemed quite perplexed with the idea that someone found spending time with her fun.

Booth knew he had to reply carefully, but not too honestly. He didn't want to hurt her feelings; or let her think that it was actually fun hanging out with squints. She would never let him live it down.

"Yeah, this . . . this was . . . fun. This is what partners do. They laugh at each other, crack jokes at each other's expense, the list goes on."

"Oh okay," she seemed to except it. "What was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Right, what's going on with Hodgins and Angela?"

Her face became a whole lot more serious. She should have known he would sense this. He was WAY more of a people person than she was. "They kissed. And then the next day . . . well actually it was the same day . . . New Years. They broke up. Well she broke up with him. She thinks she may have broken his heart."

Wow. This was more serious than Booth had anticipated. "She broke his heart? How did she know that?"

An unknown emotion flashed across her face. He recognised it. She knew exactly how both, Angela and Hodgins felt. Her own parents had broken her heart. And she in turn had broken Russ's heart that faithful Christmas day.

"It was the look on his face. She had never seen someone look so sad. It hurt her as well. She didn't want to. But she was afraid she would lose him. Just like the way she lost Kirk.

"So that's why they didn't show up to work for a week. I thought it was because they were spending time with each other."

"No. I guess they both don't know that today is their first day back." She seemed as sad about it.

"And now they have to go on that trip together. That stinks." He told her.

"Stinks?" She asked him. Booth would normally swear.

"I've been trying to G-rate my conversations. With Parker being there and all," he explained.

"Oh." Brennan seemed to consider this. Actually . . . more like study it. Booth noticed it.

"What are you doing NOW?" he asked.

"I'm not doing anything." Brennan replied, confused.

"Yes you are. It was like you were analysing me, which I don't mind . . . but it was more like you were analysing what I said. And that's what shrinks do, and I don't like shrinks." He seemed agitated now. Their casual camaraderie disappeared.

"Ok . . ." she was interested in his reactions. She may not have been the investigator he was, but she was going to improve her social skills. That's what she had said her New Years Resolution was going to be. But that didn't mean she had changed overnight.

"You seem to hate psychologists or "shrinks" as you put it. Why?" She questioned him with such innocent bluntness that if Booth didn't know that she was usually like this, he would have been amazed.

He sighed, and wondered how he could answer that. He decided to go with the truth. "After I got out of the army, I went to see a psychologist. It was mandatory for all of us, no matter how well we compartmentalized. It was terrible . . ." he shuddered at the memory, something Brennan honed in on and found increasingly fascinating. He continued, lost. "Well the standard thing to do was ask us about the people we had killed. And boy, we had killed many . . . they asked how you felt after that, and what we'd done next . . . they made you remember all the faces, innocent and otherwise . . . knowing you were the cause of all those deaths . . . it's a terrible burden. No one should feel that . . ."

Brennan nodded, she understood in a way. "It's to make you feel human again. So that you know what you did was wrong." She told Booth. He looked up surprised. "After we go for anthropological digs we do the same thing. We ask how people felt next to the dead bodies. We record people's reactions. It's as much to study society as to remind ourselves we're human. It cultivates a respect for the dead and for that way of life." Booth was impressed. He had no idea she would have understood that. He realised they had just shared a moment. How on earth did that woman do that to him? He would never tell anyone but she was the only one other than Parker who could extract answers out of him so easily. The funny thing was in her own little squint way, she understood it too . . . Rebecca never got it; neither had any of his longer lasting girlfriends. He chuckled to himself.

Brennan picked up on that. "What? Did I crack a joke?" She was so confused, it was almost adorable. The look on her face was priceless too. That sent him into a fit. It began with giggles and then gradually turned into loud laughter. Brennan's look of confusions turning into a confused smile as the infectious laughter seemed to ensnare her as well. She too began giggling soon after Booth began laughing. In a matter of minutes, both partners were preoccupied with laughter that had no reason.

Upon seeing Bones laughing, Booth was sent into a harder set of giggles. Tears began to stream down his cheeks. Brennan, however had more self control and stopped, watching Booth with wide-eyed fascination. She'd never seen him laugh so hard. When Booth saw her staring at him, head tipped to a side. He attempted to stop, slowly subduing and conquering the continuous fit that threatened to make him laugh again. This was the second time in the space of an hour they had laughed for no reason at all.

Booth stood up, feeling the need too do some actual work. "Well Bones-y I'm off to see the wizard."

She just shot him a blank look. "I don't know what you mean."

He looked a little shocked. "Really? Never heard of Oz? You know . . . 'We're not in Kansas any more'?" This just got him another blank look.

"I'm meeellltttttiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggg!!!" he said in a squeaky voice. That just got him a look that accused him of insanity. "In that case, I'm just off then."

As he headed towards the door he could hear the patter of keys being hit. She was back to typing her book. He gazed at her one last time before he exited her office. For some strange reason, he felt as though a load had been lifted off his back . . . as though he was 20 years younger. He had never laughed that long, or so often, or so hard before. He smiled and left.

He was in his own little world when he bumped into Hodgins on his way down the stairs. He broke out of his reverie and studied the slightly shorter but way wealthier man. He seemed to be in a rush to get something to Brennan. That was his cue to delay him a little. "What you got there?" he asked Hodgins, as he looked down at him. This was caused by the fact that he stood on the higher step. Hodgins looked up. "Case file; just received it."

Booth was the epitome of serious at those words. "Right. I'll take that to Brennan. You get the rest of the squad." He took the file from Hodgins.

"Riiight." answered Hodgins. He didn't look happy at the thought. This prompted Booth to make an offer he never would have . . . usually. "Want to go for a drink later? You know, guys hanging out, doing guy stuff. Zach can come too."

Hodgins seemed surprised, but that wore off quickly. "Sorry. I've got to meet someone tonight."

Booth was actually surprised. He didn't think that Hodgins would bounce back from Angela so quickly. He was back in the game already? "Oh." was all he could manage as a reply to Hodgins. Still baffled he headed up to inform Brennan. He stopped for a minute. He had to meet this chick. This was the rebound from an Angela-induced misery. He had to meet her. If Hodgins fell for her he would have to tell Angela, who was Bones' best friend. Since when did he care?

"You coming to Italy?" he asked Hodgins.

Hodgins stopped and looked up. "Yeah . . . but separately. I've got some business that needs to be taken care of."

Booth considered this as he headed towards Bones' office.

-X-

So everyone had been briefed as to what their jobs were and they headed to do them. Booth noticed that Hodgins had almost thrown himself out of the room in an effort to avoid the awkward tension that had enveloped it throughout the briefing. Zach was next, as he had to prepare to join Bones out in the field. Booth was not happy about spending the car ride with the young squint, remembering the first time he had met him. Bones had left after Zach as she had to fetch her kit. That left him and Angela. "Want to go out for a drink later?" he was hoping one member of the break up would want to hang out with him.

She gave him a sad look. "Why don't you ask Hodgins? Isn't it like what guys do? I just want to wallow." She assumed he knew. After all, he was Brennan's partner.

Booth looked a little guilty as he replied. "I did. But he had to go meet someone tonight."

Her head shot up at those words, her eyes burning. She was actually upset at how things had turned out. But he wasn't???!!! She had spent a week weeping uncontrollably for nothing???!!! She was going to pay him back. She was not Angela Montenegro for nothing!!! She was hot and could get a date in a gay bar. And that she could boast from experience. She grinned.

Two could play at this game.

Booth was slightly confused at the determined grin that had taken residence on Angela's face. Following her out of the room, he could not help but think that this was definitely not a change for the better.

(-X-)

A/N: R/R!!! **Sorry I've been late with the sequel!!! But I've had SOOOOOO much coursework. I've had to TiVo Bones for crying out loud!!! And all my other shows . . . I'll do my best to get an update up as soon as I can. Thanks to all the reviewers of 'Come Around'. This is my shout out to you!!!** Btw, the song the titled is based on only comes into play in the second chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Song For No One

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. Because people would notice certain changes if I did. I don't own 'Crying' by Aerosmith or 'Can't Touch This' by MC Hammer.

Pairings: Hodgela, B/B and Zach/OC

Sequel to Come Around. It seems the team likes rules. Like the one about New Years. So what happens when they have to deal with Murphy's Law.

(-X-)

Hodgins returned to his desk. He got a surprise when he found a chocolate brownie on his desk. He looked around for its owner. Everyone was going about their daily business . . . must have been left here for him to find. He saw Zach coming towards him, mumbling to himself. He worried about that guy sometimes, had to get him a social life. He waited till the younger man was near, when he blocked his way in a fluid motion.

"Check out what I found on my desk . . ." he held up the bag with the brownie in it in triumph.

"A brownie . . . ?" Zach was confused . . . was this one of those social things he had to remember, because his brain wasn't registering anything. He hoped this wasn't some sort of quiz. What if today was . . . brownie day or something??? Those thoughts were brushed off by Hodgins as he continued to talk.

"Exactly!!!" Hodgins exclaimed excitedly, "Any idea who left it here? Maybe it could be a secret admirer . . ." he gazed around the room conspiratorially at the last suggestion. Zach just gave him a blank stare.

"I don't know what you mean." He stated the phrase in a voice as blank as his boss. Hodgins didn't know whether to cry or laugh. He was going to do something about Zach - make him a pet project or something. He had to teach him to pick up a girlfriend. But then again, Hodgins wasn't an expert in the dating department as he flashed back to his brief date with Angela. He winced at the memory.

"I have work, if you don't mind." Zach tried to get past Hodgins.

"Yeah . . . sure . . ." he was lost in his thoughts for a minute. He didn't notice Angela coming out of the room they had conferred in. He didn't see her gaze around the lab till she saw him with her brownie in hand. He missed the look of guilt and sadness that flashed across her face as she too remembered what had happened between them.

He turned and sat at his desk, placing the brownie next to him. He rummaged through his desk for a fork as his stomach growled. They did say that chocolate made great comfort food. He wondered who told him that. Or was it just the proverbial 'they' again? He found one. He kept cutlery just in case anything where to happen; one of the perks of being a conspiracy-theory freak, the paranoia that accompanied it was useful at the best of times. He read the label as he opened the cover. It was from Starbucks. He frowned slightly as he remembered the cover the government used. He felt it was wrong to trick people with coffee and food. But it was an effective process by the looks of it. They had recruited Booth, so they couldn't be _that_ bad. "Yeah right . . ." he muttered to himself.

He quickly opened the box, and was about to dig in when he heard a shout. He turned to the source of the voice. It was Angela, and she didn't look so happy at the fact that he was eating the brownie. That's when it hit him. SHE had left it for him; probably as some sort of apology. He stared at the brownie, his fork suspended in the position he'd had it in before she'd told him to stop. He stared up at her as she neared his table.

"That's MINE." She said authoritatively.

"What?" he said. He was confused. Where was her heart-felt apology? She'd shattered his heart into a million pieces, despite the fact that you couldn't really shatter a heart as it was made of muscle, but that was besides the point.

"The brownie, it's mine." She snapped the lid back onto it and took the fork out of his hand. As she turned around, he finally found his voice.

"No. YOU gave it to me. It's because you're SORRY, REMEMBER!!!" he was gazing at her pointedly.

"No. I bought it for ME, because I was hungry. And what do you care about me being sorry. You've already moved on." She turned suddenly, shaking with anger as she accused him.

"So are you saying you aren't sorry?" He asked again calmly.

"No. What does it matter anyway? You're already out playing the field."

He stood up suddenly as he faced her. "So you aren't a bit sorry about what you did to me. I waited for a week. I thought that maybe you were better than the women I've dated before, that maybe you were worth it. But turns out you're just one of those temperamental art types who can't seem to handle anything with emotional maturity!!!"

"TEMPERAMENTAL ART TYPES???!!!" She yelled.

"Yeah . . . What else would you be? Besides, its not like you're work is any good." That was below the belt and he knew it.

Her eyes stung with tears, as she replied. "And to think I was going to invite you to dinner tonight so we could make up. But I guess I'll just head off and call that guy who was interested in me!!!"

"Fine. Go ahead. It's not like I care!!!" He said.

"Yeah, I guess you'll just be sitting here playing with you 'dirt'." She knew how much he hated people calling what he did that. He got her below the belt and now she had taken her revenge.

"No. I won't. As a matter of fact, it turns out I have actual plans tonight." He smirked. Suddenly a shrill song cut through the air, he took a look at his vibrating cell phone. "Well that's her, I've got to take it." He turned around flicking his phone open as he started to speak.

Angela stood there fuming. She turned around abruptly and headed for the sanctuary of her own office. Once inside, she flopped on her couch, opened the brownie and began to take angry bites. Suddenly, she had an idea. She reached into her bag for her 'little black book' which was actually little and actually black. It contained the names and numbers of the many men who were interested in her. She flicked to the recent ones. She found one who would make Hodgins curly head take notice at once. She was going to show him what he was missing. She exited her office to tell Brennan she was leaving early tonight. As she exited she heard Hodgins talking.

"So I'll see you tonight . . . yeah, at the Royal Orchid. You'll love it there. Its got a dance floor and a live band, I know how much you love this kind of thing . . ."

She tried not to listen in.

"Haha . . . I'm just sad you have to put up with me . . . You're just saying that . . ."

Angela headed up the stairs, Hodgins didn't seem to notice she went by.

"Well, see you there at 8. Bye." He clicked his phone shut. He then turned to his work and continued as though it was nothing, but with a smile this time round.

This just caused Angela to fume. Determined to prove that she too could be happy she stormed up the stairs. She almost threw herself into Brennan's office.

"I need to get off early today, sweetie." She told her friend in a voice that told Temperance not to question her, but just go along.

Brennan looked up. "It has been slow here . . . and if you have no work . . . then I guess there's no reason to keep you here till seven. You can go now."

Angela beamed at her friend, which went unnoticed as Brennan had returned to scrutinizing her computer screen. As Angela turned to leave, Brennan stopped her.

"Angela . . . do you think my characters need to . . . 'get some action'?" She looked at her friend, a look of puzzlement on her face.

Angela giggled at the innocent way Brennan uttered those words. "Why sweetie, what's the matter?" her anger for Hodgins momentarily forgotten. "Who thought you that phrase by the way?" Now she was curious as to where Brennan had learnt that phrase. "Did you watch TV again? Ooh… Did a guy ask you out on a date?" Now she was excited.

"No." Brennan replied without much expression. "Booth mentioned it to me. I don't really see why people need to cover up their sexual activities as though it's some secret. In all societies, everyone with the exception of young ones, know about sex. Sure, in some cultures mentioning the word or anything related to the word is taboo, but in a modern and evolving society such as ours, why would we need to cloak it with meaningless phrases and references?"

Angela stood there, she didn't look surprised at the way Brennan had yet again managed to tear apart and analyse one simple saying.

"Sweetie, I think it's just a way of censoring it." She said simply; she wasn't even going to begin to try to explain this to Brennan. What she found curious however was the way Brennan had actually given what Booth had said considerable thought. Booth would have been amazed to know that Brennan actually valued his word. Something, Temperance Brennan herself did not seem to know. Maybe having Booth as a partner was good for Brennan, though the fact that why she hadn't yet pushed him into an empty office and straddled him, absolutely mystified Angela.

"Which is totally unnecessary." Her headstrong friend replied. She snapped back to what Temperance was saying. She decided to change the topic as she remembered her own hunt for a date for tonight.

"Well, has your character had any sex?" she asked bluntly.

"Huh?" Brennan asked confused. She had been about to launch into one of her justified arguments about how trivial some things about society were. She remembered the question she had posed earlier. "Well . . . no."

"Then that answers your question. Let him or her 'get some'. Readers love that." She then got up and left before she was asked any thing else. She didn't have much time to find her last minute date.

"Okay . . . Thanks Angela . . ." Bones muttered as Angela walked off.

As soon as she exited the office she whipped out her cell phone. She had phone calls to make. She leaned on the railings as she scrolled through her list. "Need a hot guy . . . need a hot guy . . ."

She was halfway through her list when Hodgins date appeared. Angela's jaw dropped as the young thing walked up onto the catwalk and enveloped him in a hug. How on earth did he score a hot young thing like that? He was decently good looking. Okay he was good looking. But he was an 8. This was a 12. Life sucked sometimes. She tried to continue her unsuccessful search when his date put her arm in his and they linked arms. She watched as they said goodbye and left. She glared daggers, hopping that they may stab them in the back. "Traitor." She said utterly angry.

She bumped into Booth as she headed to her office. Men were pigs.

"Woah. Angela. What's the matter?" He stopped right in front of her.

"Hodgins." She was fuming. He could sense it.

"Anything you want to talk about?" He had to offer. His mother had raised him to be a gentleman.

"Did you see his date?" They walked into her office now. She planted herself on her couch. Booth followed suit but sat an arms length away.

"Oh yeah. Boy was she-" Her glare stopped him short. " . . . young." He went with a reasonably safe alternative to flaming hot.

"How did he land her? How _could_ he land her? I thought I'd broken his heart. I thought I'd broken him. Why? How? He should be a wreck. I was a wreck. Instead he pulls a hot date out of his pocket. They're going DANCING. I know what I did was wrong but wait a while to bounce back. I mean, HAVE SOME DECENCY!!!"

Booth wanted to call for Brennan right now. But he was too scared.

"I can't even find a date. I looked. I looked everywhere. And now we have to go to Italy in a week." She fumed. She appeared to have been done. "I don't think I want to go!!!" Now she was done.

"You should go." He said simply.

"Give me one good reason." Her tone made him wince.

"There are a lot of hot guys in Italy." That reminded him. He'd have to keep Bones away from them.

"Yes." Angela's eyes lit up. "Of course. Thank you Booth." She threw him into a hug and almost immediately let go of him. She jumped to her feet.

"Thanks. I have to go pack. Bye." With that she left.

Booth sighed. For the second time in two days, Angela looked determined. She was going to get back at him. Booth feared for the worse.

But on the plus side, he got to spend time with Bones. And go to Italy. He smiled at the possibilities. He'd have to go pack too.

-X-

A/N: Right SUPER SORRY for the late update. I didn't abandon it. It's just that all my coursework drowned me. I wish I could have made the chapter longer. You know what'll help with me updating faster:P REVIEWS. So please R/R. Reviews make the world go round (and me update faster).


End file.
